Dispensing devices positioned beneath hoppers are known. Such devices have been designed to dispense solid material in powder or granular form, including coffee, sugar, salt and similar materials. Use of a sliding plate, which fills with material in a first position, and which dispenses material in a second position, is also known.
Such dispensing devices have been generally successful within the scope for which their structural design was intended. They have, however, generally failed to provide the combination of structures and associated functionality required to result in widespread adoption.
The prior art has failed to disclose the combination of structures required for one-handed operation. One-handed operation is extremely advantageous for a dispenser used with baby formula; since one of the user's hands is typically required to carry the baby only one hand is available for operation of the dispenser.
The prior art has also failed to show the combination of structures required for automatic return of the apparatus to the starting position. Where a slide must be moved between a first and second position, it is typically the case that such movement is best done in a two-handed manner. Particularly where a spring is compressed, it is generally the case that one hand is required to stabilize the dispenser while a second hand is required to operate the dispenser.
The prior art has also failed to adequately disclose the structures required for attachment of a replaceable bulk container in a manner which results in orientation of the bulk container in-line with the body of the dispenser, but which results in delivery of the powdered material contained in the bulk container to a location that is off-center with respect to the body of the dispenser.
The prior art has also failed to show the adjustable structures required to properly center baby bottles or similar containers of differing sizes under the dispenser in a manner that results in the mouth of the container being properly positioned. Due to the number of differently sized containers, it is commonly the case that the user must rely on manual dexterity and coordination to properly position the container.
The prior art has also failed to show the adjustable structures required to deliver the material from the dispenser into containers of differing heights without resulting in spillage. Due to the difference in the height of containers to be filled, it is commonly the case that the user may desire to lift the container to an appropriate location. However, this movement is in conflict with the inability of prior art dispensers to operate in a one-handed manner.
What is needed is a device for dispensing granular material which is easily operated in a one-handed manner. The dispensing device should provide for automatic return of all components to the starting position. The dispensing device should also provide structures for attachment of a bulk container and diversion of the material from an in-line to an off-center orientation; structures for centering a container to be filled under the dispenser, and structures for compensating for the differing heights of different containers to be filled.